


Private Show

by thatlarryfeeling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlarryfeeling/pseuds/thatlarryfeeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sneaked into Harry’s bedroom, closing the door with a quiet creak hoping he didn’t wake the others. He looked over at Harry who was sleeping peacefully – Louis smiled at the beautiful sight. Walking forward, breath held, Louis finally reached his destination. “Harry….” He whispered into the younger boys’ ear, nuzzling his face in to smell his scent as he did. “…Wake up. I have something for you…” Louis smirked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut. Pure and Simple.  
> Drabble/one shot.  
> Disclaimer; this is a work of fiction. I do not claim to know One Direction or claim this to be true.

Louis sneaked into Harry’s bedroom, closing the door with a quiet creak hoping he didn’t wake the others. He looked over at Harry who was sleeping peacefully – Louis smiled at the beautiful sight. Walking forward, breath held, Louis finally reached his destination. “Harry….” He whispered into the younger boys’ ear, nuzzling his face in to smell his scent as he did. “…Wake up. I have something for you…” Louis smirked.

 

Harry partially opened his eyes letting them adjust to the dark. He smiled as they did at what he saw. Louis was looking down at Harry, hair tousled, bare chest and smirking. “What?” Harry croaked.

“I said, wake up sleepy head – I have a surprise for you” Louis whispered, smiling at Harry’s obvious confusion.

“Oh really?” Harry said sleepily as he noticed Louis gesturing to Harry to move up, as he did he pulled the duvet up granting access to Louis. He closed his eyes as he felt Louis’ hand reach up and get lost in Harry’s curls. He moaned slightly, a smile forming on his lips.

“Damn right I do…” Louis whispered seductively into Harry’s ear, causing goose bumps to form where his breathe breezed the warm skin. Louis lips brushed against Harry’s neck; he kissed him slowly, gently nipping at him, leaving a faint mark. Louis leant over Harry, a hand either side of his head as he smirked down at the younger boy, his leg pushing Harry’s apart granting him access, he shifted so his hip pushed down on Harry hard.

Harry let out a breathe he hadn’t realized he was holding in. “God…Lou, what…” Louis cut him off as he kissed him, biting down on his lip. He smiled as he could feel Harry trying to dominate the kiss. “I don’t think so, curly.” Louis murmured causing Harry’s breath to hitch. Louis’ tongue found its way past Harry’s lips as the kiss deepened. He pressed his hip down on Harry, feeling him harden even more at the pressure. He felt Harry’s hands on his bare back, reaching up he grabbed Harry’s wrists bringing both arms down by his head, pinning them there. He smirked playfully as he whispered “Do as you’re told. No touching,” into Harry’s ear, as he nipped at his lobe. Louis’ kisses and nips moved down to Harry’s collarbone, causing Harry to react by throwing his head back, a soft moan escaping his lips. As his mouth reached Harry’s pert nipple he become more aggressive, biting slightly harder each time, enjoying the sounds Harry was making. “Turn over.” He whispered, getting up to give Harry room to maneuver.

 

Harry moaned as Louis fingers traced the skin round his hole. “Lou…oh, God…” was all Harry could manage as Louis teased him. “Yes, baby?” Louis replied, smirking as he kissed at Harry’s spine, as he reached to the lube he’d brought with him. His fingers now wet and slick, they resumed their position causing Harry to sink his head into the pillow to muffle the moans he couldn’t stop. “Lou… fuck me. I need you to…” Harry’s voice was low and rugged – raw with lust. “…Fuck….” Harry moaned, louder this time as he felt Louis’ finger slide inside him, gently easing him open. Louis’ finger curled upwards as he pushed deep inside Harry, shudders emanating from the younger boy, causing Louis to smile. He liked knowing the affect he was having on Harry, he liked seeing him squirm, his body desperate for more.

“You like that?” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, his breath hot, causing goose bumps over Harry’s skin. Harry’s breath hitched as Louis inserted a second finger. Harry tried and failed to control his breathing, lust had completely taken over all of his senses, and all he could feel was Louis. Louis. Louis. His heart sped up as he felt Louis quicken his pace. He didn’t know how long he could last; he was so close to the edge.

“You ready for something more?” Louis whispered in his ear, nipping at his lobe. He smirked as Harry nodded, breathless, and unable to answer. Louis kissed down Harry’s jaw as he opened the condom, sliding it over himself. He placed one hand on Harry’s hips as he eased himself inside Harry, the tightness overwhelming him as he choked out “Damn, Harry… you feel so good…”

Harry gasped as he felt Louis thrusts become quicker and deeper. He was overwhelmed, the fullness he was feeling taking over his mind. He had no control over the moans escaping from him, more audible with each thrust.

Louis tightened his grip on Harry’s hips, his fingers were bound to cause bruising, a mark of possession. His breath sped as he thrust into Harry harder, revelling in the way Harry moaned, the way his body reacted, the way he wanted more. Bending down he kissed along Harry’s spine, a hand reaching round to find Harry’s hard cock. He slowly moved his hand down Harry’s length, causing Harry to bite on his bottom lip, sensations firing themselves at him so fast he couldn’t keep up. “Lou. I’m going to, Lou.” He moaned into the pillow.

Louis smirked, leaning down to whisper into Harry’s ear, “come for me”, each word was met with a thrust causing Harry’s body to jerk in reaction, his body shuddering as he came. “God, Lou… you’re…” he started, unable to finish, trying to catch his breath. Seconds later he felt Louis thrusts slow as he followed Harry with climax. “Uh…god…” Louis moaned, his voice husky and raw as he collapsed on Harry. “Well, that was fun…” he whispered, kissing Harry’s neck and nipping at his ear. “Mm… it was…” Harry muttered as he felt his eyes close.

***

Harry blinked slowly, his eyes becoming accustomed to the sunshine seeping in through a gap in the curtain. “Ugh.” he moaned as he recalled his dream. He needed to stop this. He was dreaming far too often of his best friend and band mate, Louis. He reached down and took himself in his hard, already hard as the memories of his dream came to his mind. He closed his eyes as he started to move his hand, relaxing into the mattress as images of Louis fucking him came to his mind… At least he got a good start to the day…


End file.
